


Goodnight, Hyrule

by TheJadeGrenade (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: Inspired by Jeffrey Brown's "Goodnight Darth Vader," which was most likely inspired by "Goodnight Moon," but I am not sure.





	Goodnight, Hyrule

The moon rises and night begins,

Then out come the Stalmoblins.

 

In Gerudo Town, the place of only vai,

The desert birds sing soft lullabies.

 

The prince of the Zora is awake late in the domain.

He tries to sleep, but it's in vain.

 

The Gorons eat their rocky dinner in Death Mountain

But sooner or later, they will tuck in.

 

Up in the skies, the Rito rest

They sleep so tomorrow, they can sing and fly their best!

 

All the Divine Beasts are sleeping tight.

Now that they are controlled, Hyrule can rest easy at night. 

 

All in quiet at the stable on the plain

Until Link comes along on his horse, stroking its mane.

He pays his rupees to sleep at the inn

He's planning on fighting Ganon tomorrow (And everyone's hoping he wins!)

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that this wasn't illustrated. I don't have art skills. This is a surprisingly calm piece for me, if you've read my other works. Thank you for reading. Kudos and such are appriciated.  
> (Also, poor Sidon!)


End file.
